A Well-deserved Thanks
by jalyn712
Summary: Amanda gets her due. Just a quick dribble.


_I'm not satisfied with the fact that Amanda never received a thank-you, after saving Lee from killing Billy in "If Thoughts Could Kill" (S1, Ep3). Talk about rude! So, I've decided to do something about it._

 _As always, not my characters...you know the drill. I just take them out for an occasional spin._ :o)

SMK

"Amanda! Amanda, wait!" Lee said jogging over to her.

She had been walking to her car, when she heard him call out to her.

Turning to face him, she asked, "Did you need something, Lee?"

"No. I just wanted to thank you for saving our butts, today. What you did was very brave, and I'm grateful. If it hadn't been for you, the worst possible scenario would have happened. So, I wanted to tell you that I know what you did for me - and for Billy - and neither one of us is taking it lightly. You did fine work, and you have our deepest gratitude." He sighed out his anxiousness, the fear that she'd get away before he told her. "Anyway, I wanted you to know."

He stood there feeling a little self-conscious because he was experiencing feelings - expressing them in public, no less - and it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Even so, he wouldn't let her leave without letting her know how much he appreciated what she'd done for them, today.

"You're welcome, Lee, but you really don't have to thank me. I imagine most people would try to stop something like that from happening, if they could."

"I disagree, Amanda. There are a lot of people who would have walked away. Not everyone would have jumped in the middle of a dangerous situation and acted. It took guts. I, for one, am certainly glad that you have them."

At his praise, she beamed, and it made him feel light inside.

In all honesty, he wasn't the type of agent - or man - to give compliments or thanks very often. If you had a job to do, you did it. No thanks necessary. But, this was different. It was Amanda. She wasn't an agent, and she had no fieldwork training. Yet, she'd performed admirably and had saved his ass. If ever there was a time to step out of his norm, this was it, and he was glad that he'd gotten to her before she left.

"Well, you're welcome. I hope situations like that aren't a regular occurrence, but I'll always have your back - as long as I'm allowed to, that is."

Lee's smile got wider. "Amanda, somehow, I believe that."

Her smile became a little more on the shy side, then, and it sparked something different in Lee. Though, because he didn't want to think on it too much, he decided it would be in his best interest to get back inside. Even so, he couldn't seem to break the contact with her just yet.

Without warning, he asked, "Do you have plans, this evening?"

He could tell that she was surprised by the question. Hell, he was surprised.

"Yes, I do. Dean and I are having dinner."

It must have shown on his face that he was trying to recall who 'Dean' was because she said, "My boyfriend. Dean is my boyfriend."

"Oh. Yes. I see," he stumbled. "Well, I just wondered if you were free because a few of us are heading to Ike's for drinks, later. It's kind of an unofficial pat on the back for things working out. I understand why you can't be there, but you will be missed."

Today, he meant it. He'd miss her because, if it wasn't for her, he'd be behind bars or worse by now.

"I'm sorry I can't make it, but I'll be there in spirit. Maybe, I'llbe there next time." She looked down. "If there is a next time, that is."

"There will be a next time because I owe you one."

Why he was suddenly so interested in making it a reality, he couldn't say. But, even if he never worked with her again, he'd make certain they had drinks to cement his thanks. Maybe, he'd make sure that they enjoyed dinner, too. At that thought, he stopped short. Being around Amanda King muddled his brain, and he really didn't like it.

She interrupted his thoughts. "Sounds good. I'm really sorry, but I've got to get going if I want to be ready on time."

"Sure, sure. Have a good evening."

"Thanks, I will," and with a quick wave, she turned and was off.

He watched her go for a moment or two before he retreated his steps. Yes, she muddled his brain, but - just this once - he admitted to himself that he wasn't as irritated by that fact as he let on.


End file.
